


We can make it work

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Eric & Daniel have know each other thanks to Red Bull/Torro Rosso. They begun friends and then lovers, but when Daniil have arrived it's change a lot of things but maybe for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can make it work

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea when i was a little on painkiller while i was watching the race of F1 (China).
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Jean Daniel & Eric have known each other thanks to Red Bull / Toro Rosso, they have become friend very rapidly, then one day they kissed and since they are in a relationship.

When Daniel went to Red Bull he told Jean Eric "I will not leave you, we stay together, I love you" and they kissed.  
They live more or less together, during the GP they were not together to not awake the suspicion.

The person who replaced Daniel is Daniil, a Russian pilot who was charming (for some people), little by little Daniill tried to get along with Jean Eric, they became friends and Daniil started to have a crush on Jean Eric.

After a somewhat disastrous race for the two cars, they tried to cheer each other and Daniil kissed Jean Eric.

"I like you so much, I want to be with you"  
"I'm sorry Daniil, I'm already in a relationship"  
"Oh..." he was a little sad  
"But maybe I can talk with the person with who I am for seeing what I can do" 

When Jean Eric finds Daniel, he told him about what was happening, then he says to Jean Eric "Send a message at Daniil to come spend some time with us, I think I have an idea"

Daniil begins to spend much time with Jean Eric & Daniel. One night Daniel has said to Daniil "Jean Eric and I are together as a couple, but I know you want to be with Jean Eric and I offer you something, maybe you can try to be with him, like maybe one experience, and if it goes well you can continue and maybe one day if that's okay with you we can try a threesome, "Daniel said, smiling.

Daniil blushed.

During a weekend of GP, Daniil shares a room with Jean Eric, and they made an attempt to make love, where it went well. They made it several times, and they gave the details to Daniel.

After the GP, Daniil went to Jean Eric & Daniel, and they tried to make a plan at 3 and it's went very well. Daniil was glad he liked Jean Eric & Daniel.

Daniel little by little began to live with them, and everything went well during the season.

When Jean Eric had to leave, he was very sad, but Daniil & Daniel tried to cheer him, "Let us cheer you up" and Daniil & Daniel kissed Jean Eric they spent the day in bed making love.

Their relationship at 3 continued where Daniil was with Daniel during the GP, and when there was no GP and they were at home they were all three together. All this was very good and they were happy.

**END**

 


End file.
